Four Leaf Souls
by NightRanger85
Summary: EVAClover Crossover Tabris has come and gone, and NERV still remains. So how does everyone react when one of Dr. Akagi's side experiments bears fruit? Rated PG-13 for some language
1. Awakening

Four Leaf Souls Disclaimer: I do NOT own Neon Genesis: Evangelion or Clover.  
  
June 12th, 2016 0035 hrs  
  
The cavernous, foreboding room was silent, save for the humming of numerous computers and the subtle sound of the LCL filtration/circulation equipment. Visually, it was like Frankenstein met Star Trek and was liquefied in a blender; dominating the otherwise pitch-black room were dozens of clear tubes filled with the golden-orange liquid know as LCL. Separate from the massive row of tubes was a pair of horizontal tubes, filled with the same liquid, as well as something else: two female bodies. No hair, and eyes closed, the bodies floating in stasis. The computer assembly that joined them was independent from the rest of the system; otherwise the bodies would have been destroyed with the rest of the Dummy Plug system. The computer beeped. Had there been anyone in the now-abandoned DP lab, they would have been quite surprised. Suddenly, both chambers were illuminated by the familiar orange glow. Then the changes began. The first one began to grow hair, silky ebony and curling naturally. Then she began to grow, or mature, as would be the case. She was becoming slender, almost fairylike in appearance, perhaps in her early 20's. The second body started changing a minute or so later. The second didn't change all that much, except that she started to grow light blond hair. Nearly two hours later, the computer beeped, signaling the completion of the changes and contacting the person who had left the computer to carry out its function  
  
0240 hrs  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sat in her chair on the command bridge in Central Dogma, reading an article on the Fox-Broome Theory of Terroparallelism. Despite a raised eyebrow that showed her skepticism, she was utterly engrossed in the article. So engrossed, that she forgot that she had left her NERV issue cell phone in room 401 in the Geofront hospital, where its ringing had awakened one Shinji Ikari.  
  
0245 hrs  
  
"Mmmph.wha?" Shinji Ikari, facedown in his pillow, reached out with his left hand to silence whatever alarm clock had been placed on the little table. What he got was a certain doctor's cell. Groaning, Shinji picked up the phone and turned on his side. The little display on the phone read: TD5Proj3347. 'Wha? What's going on? What is this?' Groaning again, he turned on a small light above his bed. 'Hey, this isn't mine,' he thought ha his mind cleared enough for rational thought. Picking up the hospital phone, he dialed a number. [Hello?] "Dr. Akagi, did you leave your phone here? [Shinji-kun? One moment.] About half a minute passes. [You have my phone, right? Room 402?] "Well.yes. And you have a message." [A message?] "Uh.yeah." [What's the number?] "Uh.TD5Proj3347. Why? Dr. Akagi? Dr. Akagi, is there something wrong?"  
  
0255 hrs  
  
Her eyes opened to a world in an orange haze. Then she realized that she was submerged in some kind of thick liquid. Then the smell assaulted her senses, a smell she had little experience before. The smell of blood. Then she remembered how she supposedly died that night, how she died in front of her Kazuhiko. By instinct, her hand went to the spot just below her breastbone, where a hole should have been. Note: should have been. Her fingers brushed soft skin. There was no wound, no trace of the assassin's bullet that took her life. A sucking sound could be heard as the peculiar orange liquid began to drain. As the liquid went below her face, she realized she was breathing said liquid when she started coughing up the substance. The glass top of the tube retracted, allowing the stale air in. Chilled, the woman was immediately conscious of her nude state. Hearing a hiss, she looked over to the second tube. A little girl with short, very light blond hair and green eyes emerged. While she felt familiar, the woman's suspicions were proven somewhat when the girl asked: "Is your name Ora?"  
  
0300 hrs  
  
Things were quiet as usual in Terminal Dogma Sublevel 5; or would have been if it weren't for the two ladies rummaging through the dress closet of one of the habitation units. "Well, at least there's something that fits you, Sue," said Ora as she held up another school uniform. "Don't worry Ora; you don't look too bad in that old lab coat. We'll find something that fits you too," said Sue. "I.I don't like it here Ora; it's too much like a cage," she said as she looked around. Concerned, Ora knelt down and gave Sue a hug. "We'll get out of here soon.soon."  
  
0315 hrs  
  
"But I don't want to go there again!" "If you want to keep you memory, you're going to have to come with me Shinji-kun." The twin-helix elevator carried the two inexorably towards Terminal Dogma, and Shinji was not looking forward to the experience. The doors opened without a sound and revealed the darkness that was once the DP complex. Shinji involuntarily shivered, remembering his mother's disappearance and the destruction of the dummy plugs. 'I know you don't like it down here, Shinji-kun,' Ritsuko thought to herself as she led him swiftly by the hand thought the dark hallway, 'and I think you're one of the strongest people I know to be able to return to the source of your nightmares.' "Did you hear something?" The comforting embrace had lasted for several minutes. Both Sue and Ora were sitting on the small bed when they heard what sounded like heels on the tiled floor. A blond woman walked swiftly past the open door, and the heels faded as the distance increased. "Is there anyone else?" asked a shaken Sue. "I'll go check. You stay on the bed." Ora got up and peeked out the door, looking at the woman that had just passed the doorway just as she was knocked over by another, smaller body.  
  
He had fallen behind. He had started running to catch up when he ran into a young woman leaning out of Ayanami's old room. 'Oww..' was his first thought. Then Shinji's mind became clear enough to figure out exactly what he was lying on: the chest of a very beautiful woman with nothing but an old lab coat. "GYAAAHHH!! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!!" In a second, Shinji was off of her and crouched on the floor with his arms covering his face, babbling apology after apology. Such defensive measures had become instinctual due to his red-headed roommate and fellow pilot, Asuka Langley Sorhyu. Ora sat up in confusion at he boy's actions. Her confusion quickly turned to concern as she saw his defensive posture. "Are you all right?" "Y.you're n-not mad at me?" The woman gave Shinji a friendly smile. "No, of course I'm not. What's your name?" "S-Shinji. I'm Shinji." "My name is Ora. Are you alright, Shinji?" By this time, Shinji had relaxed somewhat and was simply sitting with his knees drawn close to his chest. "Yes, I'm fine Ora-san." "Shinji-kun, where are you?" "Dr. Akagi?" The faux-blond woman trotted up towards Shinji. "Who's your new friend, Shinji-kun?" "I'm Ora." Even with the low lighting, Ritsuko couldn't help but mentally blanch with envy at the woman's figure. "I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, a pleasure I'm sure," said Ritsuko as she reached out for a handshake. Being an expert at reading people, Ritsuko noticed Ora's nervous flinch as she returned the gesture. "I take it; you don't like us scientist types?" "Well, we've had bad experiences with scientists before." "We?" Ora gestured towards the door, and a younger girl emerged. "A-Ayanami? Wait, you're not Ayanami." "I-I'm Sue." "Ora-san?" Ora giggled, despite her unease. "Just Ora is fine; Ora-san makes me sound old." Sue couldn't hold a giggle as Shinji blushed again. *AHEM* "Right, if the introductions are over, I'm going to have to find you two a place to live, and if you came from where I think you came from, that's not going to be easy. You woke up in a lab, right?" Both ladies nodded affirmative. "Crap." "You could live with us," Shinji suddenly burst out. "Y-you would let us, Shinji?" If possible, Shinji's cheeks got redder. "S-Sure. You saw how I confused you for a friend, right? And Ora looks a little like my guardian." "Your guardian?" asked Ora. Shinji nodded. "But don't you have parents?" Shinji lowered his head, hoping the two wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "That's kind of a touchy topic for Shinji-kun." "That's alright, Dr. Akagi. Yes, my father, the Commander of this installation." "You don't have to talk about it is you don't want to, Shinji-kun." "Thanks, Sue."  
  
0345 hrs  
  
"Whaddya want?" "Drank yourself to sleep again Misa-chan?" "Shaddup. Why are you calling at quarter to four?" "Two things. First off, your Shin-chan is ready to be released, so you can come at anytime, although I would prefer not until you're sober. Oh, and before you go screaming to go wake what the Fourth calls the 'Red Devil', yours and Rei's sisters are waiting for you with Shinji-kun." With that, Ritsuko hung up, leaving a half-awake Misato with a stunned expression.  
  
0415 hrs  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Ora?" Ora steadied herself on Shinji's shoulder as he helped her out of the familiar blue Renault Alpine. "Y-yes, Shinji-kun. I.I will be f-fine." Shinji gingerly led her towards the elevator while Misato helped Sue. "It takes awhile to get used to Misato- san's driving." Misato couldn't remember the last time she was so envious of another person for their looks. Every time that she looked at Ora, she could feel the bile rise in her throat. That and she was probably younger, too. Waist- length hair; full lips; hourglass figure; flawless complexion; it just didn't seem fair. 'Oh well, I could always take notes,' she thought to herself. "So, what do you do for a living, 'sis?'" "Oh, I'm a singer. Sue is too." "You two sing? Well, I may be tone deaf, but Rei's actually has quite a voice herself, so I think it works out." "From what Shinji-kun tells us, you can't really cook, either," said Sue from Shinji's room. "Well, I don't.Hey, what are you doing in Shinji-kun's room?" Both Sue and Ora blushed slightly. "Shinji-kun said we could use his room until we get our own apartment. "Where'll he sleep then?" "I'll just sleep on the couch Misato-san. I don't mind." The sound of a door sliding open put a damper on the conversation. "Ikari-kun? When were you released?" "Oh, good morning, Rei. This," Misato said, gesturing to Sue, "is your new sister." "But I do not have a sister, Misato-san." Shinji gave Misato a look. "Although your appearance is quite similar to mine," said Rei. "T- thanks, sis." "Sis?" "It's short for 'sister', Rei-chan," said Sue.  
  
0715 hrs  
  
"I'll get it." Shinji Ikari, looking a little worse for wear, opened the door to greet his two friends. "Hi guys." "'Morning, Shinji. Is Misato- san here?" Yeah, she's getting our new roommates settled." "Huh? I didn't hear about anyone moving in," said Kensuke. Just then, Ora stepped out of 'Shinji's Lovely Suite'. "Good morning Shinji-kun. Oh, I didn't know we would have company." Touji and Kensuke could only stare and catch flies. "'Morning boys. I'd like you to meet my sister, Ora," said Misato. "Are they always like this?" "Unfortunately, not only are they like this, the Stooges come over every morning to ogle us. Come on you scumbags!" Shinji hurried after Asuka, who was dragging the other two 'Stooges' by their ears. "Have a good day at school, Shinji-kun!" "Should I tell them Sue is in their class?" 


	2. Plots & More Plots

Four Leaf Souls Disclaimer: I do NOT own Neon Genesis: Evangelion or Clover.  
  
June 13th, 2016 0800 hrs Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School, Classroom 2-A  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD US MISATO HAD A SISTER!!" At this point, Shinji was praying for an activation test or at least something to get him away from the other two Stooges. "I-I didn't even know she had a sister until Misato- san was called to pick her up. Hey, where's Ayanami?" True enough, Rei Ayanami had yet to arrive at her seat. Then Rei came in just as the class bell rung. Sensei entered and Class Representative Hikari Horaki went through the 'Stand, Bow, Sit' routine. "Class," said sensei, "We have a new student. Please show her the respect that was shown Ikari and Sorhyu. You may enter, Miss Ayanami." Both Touji and Kensuke looked up, confused. "'Ey, Shinji, isn't Ayanami already here?" Just then, a girl with blond, almost white hair and green eyes entered the room. "Hi, I'm Sue Ayanami."  
  
1230 hrs  
  
Shinji was on the verge of beating his head with a hammer by the time lunch came around. On his laptop, there were no fewer that forty-seven e-mails asking about Sue. Even worse was what Touji and Kensuke were probably going to ask him during lunch. Shinji-kun? Shinji looked up, startled. 'Am I going crazy, or am I starting to hear things?' It's me, Sue. Don't worry, you're not imagining things. 'Sue!?' Not so loud please. 'Sorry. You're a telepath?' Yes, you could say that. Rei knows too. Shinji glanced over at Rei, who looked back and nodded an affirmative. I'm guessing by your expression that you have a lot of e-mails as well? 'Forty- seven. Most of the guys wanted to date Rei, but her personality scared everyone off.' Everyone except you, don't you mean? "Yo, why you blushin' all of a sudden, Shin-man? Thinkin' about Ayanami again?" "The baka actually thinking? There's something new." "'Ey lay off 'im, Red." "You shut up, monkey." "Who you callin' a monkey?!" The two bickered back and forth as the lunch bell rang.  
  
1235 hrs Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School, Roof Observation Deck  
  
Shinji leaned on the railing guarding the edge of the roof. Even in broad daylight, with the wind blowing off the lake, bad thoughts still found him when he was alone. 'I still miss you mother, even with you being in Unit- 01. Father, I still can't hate you. Even for all you've done to me and my friends. Why can't you see me, just once? I . . . I failed you Rei, Asuka . . . I failed you both. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. I failed you too, Kaoru. I murdered you. Will I fail you too, Sue? Ora? I don't think I can go on.' "Shinji-kun?" Shinji practically jumped out of his socks at the light touch on the shoulder. "Oh, hi Rei. Did you want something?" "Would you follow me please?" "Uh . . . yeah. Sure." As they descended the stairwell from the roof, Shinji still couldn't keep out dark thoughts. 'What if they get caught up in this war? Will they be safe? What if I . . . ? No! I mustn't run away. I can't run away. Not from this.' "Shinji-kun? Are you well, Shinji-kun?" "Huh? Oh, are we here?" Shinji couldn't help but blush at his little blunder. "There is someone who wants to talk to you, Shinji-kun. If I am not required here, I will see you when we return to class." With that, Rei left the principal's office. "So, you're the Third Child, eh?" came a smooth voice from the secretary's office. A man with slick blond hair and a tan casual dress suit. "I'm Marcus Ridge from CNN, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Mr. Ikari," he said, shaking his hand.  
  
1240 hrs Office of the Supreme Commander  
  
"Are you certain that this was a wise move?" The man spoken to repositioned his glasses upon his nose. "There is no need for concern, sensei. All is going according to the scenario." "But Third Impact already happened," said Kozo Fuyutsuki stepping out of the shadows. "The scenario has been altered accordingly. Now about Dr. Akagi's pet projects." "Pet projects? Gendo, Dr. Akagi has always been dedicated to her work. I seriously doubt . . ." Fuyutsuki was stopped short as Commander Gendo Ikari placed a Section 2 report on the desk. "Section 2 observed two unknown persons leaving with Maj. Katsuragi and the Third Child last night at 0405 hrs last night. I am well aware of her experiments involving the Sea of Dirac following the Twelfth Angel. Apparently, she was using a system independent of the MAGI supercomputers to monitor her projects." Fuyutsuki's eyes widened as he read the report. "So, those two are lost souls." "Correct, sensei. I cannot allow them to disrupt the scenario." Outwardly, Fuyutsuki gave Gendo a positive answer. His thoughts, however, were far from positive. 'So, you weren't expecting this, were you Gendo? I think I'll visit the command bridge later,' he thought, smiling internally.  
  
1305 hrs NERV Medical, Room 403  
  
"Misato?" Ora rounded the corner to see Misato arguing with Ritsuko. "-t do you mean 'this would happen eventually'!?! What about Shin-chan!?!" "He is not stable enough for visitors yet, Misato. Even you should know that! Besides, I don't think your yelling at me is going to make him get better any quicker." "What's wrong with Shinji-kun?" "He is in a comatose state. From the Section 2 report, it looks like a mental breakdown." "'LOOKS'!?! We BOTH know that Shinji's been on edge since Tabris! Don't you DARE say that we didn't see this coming!" "Please, stop this." Both women looked at Ora questioningly. "He sees you, and it drives him even further away. I may be able to help him, but you're going to have to trust me. You're going to have to let me in there." Neither woman moved. "Please, for him if not for me. He may die if something isn't done," Ora pleaded. "Very well, but as a doctor, I can't say I approve," said Ritsuko as she opened the door. Ora stepped up to the slowly dieing boy and sighed. Calming herself, she knelt down by his bedside. "Ora, what do you think you're doing?" Steeling herself, she placed her hands on Shinji's temples and closed her eyes.  
  
The Mind of Ikari Shinji  
  
The images surrounded her: his father walking away, his mother's disappearance, the death of the second Rei, the Thirteenth Angel, the Dummy Plug lab, the Seventeenth Angel, Asuka's coma, SEELE's attack on the Geofront. In the epicenter of the sphere of nightmares, knelt Shinji Ikari, his hands on his head trying in vain to ward away the darkness within himself. On the astral plane, Ora could feel his despair like a solid force upon her; she was older than the boy by almost a decade, and she could barely withstand the onslaught, much less a child. And yet there he was; alone for ten years only to be used like a tool by the cold block of ice he still called father. And that was just experience. Endless voices screamed at him; souls lost in the failed Third Impact tore at his fragile consciousness. But what tore at the boy the most was his own voice, agreeing with the others, condemning and damning himself and the misery he supposedly brought to others. 'He cannot live for much longer if this is how he thinks,' Ora thought to herself. 'He kills himself for what isn't his fault.' After several moments of calming concentration, Ora released her siren song into his mind.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, it's me. I realized that an EVA/Clover crossover is a little screwy, but I personally found the idea interesting to toy with. I'll try to work a little more with the Stooges and the girls next chapter. In my mind, there's four ways for this to go.  
  
The choices are: A) Shinji/Rei B) Shinji/Asuka C) Shinji/Maya D) Shinji/Sue  
  
R/R PLEASE!!! 


	3. A Mother's Touch

Four Leaf Souls Disclaimer: I do NOT own Neon Genesis: Evangelion or Clover.  
  
A Mother's Touch  
  
June 13th, 2016 1330 hrs Office of the Supreme Commander  
  
The Sephirotic Tree glowed faintly on the ceiling of the cavernous office, as two men met to determine the fate of their savior. "If the current scenario is to succeed, a special mindset is required." One was seated, hands arched in front of his face, hiding his features. "While we both know what is at stake, I do not think a suicidal depression is the condition." The other was standing; looking out the window to the violet and green god that slept across the giant cage humanity had created for it. "The Third Child's reactions are required as a prerequisite for this mindset." The older man, Kozo Fuyutsuki, looked away from the great beast and rested his gaze upon his former student. "Then I trust things are going as planned?" Fuyutsuki sighed; things should have been different. As silence was his answer, the Sub-commander of NERV left the office of one of the most powerful beings on Earth.  
  
1340 hrs NERV Medical, Room 403  
  
"Of all places, I would have never have thought to find you here, Dr. Akagi." The faux-blonde doctor turned to see Fuyutsuki watching from the door. "Sub-commander, why are you here?" The man smiled slightly. "I am simply checking up on our Messiah, doctor. She would have never wanted things to come to this. And who might this be?" Fuyutsuki noted the older woman on the bed next to that of Shinji's. "I am assuming she is one of the results of your 'project'?" Ritsuko froze. She looked at Fuyutsuki again to find no hostility. "Y-Yes, sir; her soul was strong enough to escape the Sea of Dirac." "What is her name?" "Her name's Ora." "If she has just been 'resurrected', why is she here?" he said with a curious tone. "Is there something wrong Dr. Akagi?" he asked as Ritsuko looked out into the hallway. "What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room." "My lips are sealed." Ritsuko sighed, evidently unsure. "Well to put it bluntly, she's psychic." She walked over to Shinji's bed, brushing some of the cold sweat off the boy's forehead. "Somehow, she was able to get inside Shinji's head to stabilize him, after which she passed out. I have no doubts as to how difficult it is to calm a mind as turbulent as poor Shinji-kun's." 'It's just one of life's little ironies,' Ritsuko thought as she idly brushed a lock of hair out of the boy's face, 'that the strongest warrior in the world is the most fragile person I'll ever know.'  
  
1400 hrs Central Dogma, Command Bridge  
  
Maya was worried. She had heard about the interview incident with Shinji ending up in a coma. "Hey, you alright, Ibuki-chan?" Maya practically jumped out of her chair at the voice. "S-Sorry. I'm just nervous." Makoto Hyuga sighed. "I know how you feel. That CNN reporter should have never been able to talk with Shinji. God knows what he forced him to unearth from his past. So, you alright? You were zoned there for a while." Maya blushed self-consciously. "I . . . I don't know." Shigeru Aoba looked up from his own console. "It's Shinji, right? We all know how royally screwed up his life is, and that's without the 'high-and-mighty- King-of-the-Bastards'." Maya gave Aoba an incredulous look. "Don't give me that look Ibuki-chan; there aren't many people in NERV who don't think that," he said defensively. "He's right you know." All three stared at Fuyutsuki as he arrived on the Command Bridge. Shigeru was the first to recover his voice. "With all due respect sir, shouldn't you be giving us a slap on the wrist or something?" Fuyutsuki's eyes dropped as he spoke. "I saw Gendo enter the madness those twelve years ago. He had destroyed his apartment entirely; there was nothing left to remind him of Yui. I didn't think I would ever see his little boy so distraught." He sighed sadly for lost times. "Unfortunately, he proved me wrong; it was only a few hours until his child was on a train to Osaka-2 as his father walked away. I feel as if a part of me will never forgive him for doing that to his son and myself for doing nothing to soften the blow." The three techs sat down, their minds processing what had been told them. "Wow. I've . . . I've never heard it like that before," said Maya, still regaining control over her emotions. "I don't think anyone has, Ibuki-chan," Makoto said.  
  
1425 hrs Katsuragi/Ikari/Sorhyu/Ayanami Apartment  
  
"Where IS that baka!?!" "Please Asuka, you're not helping." Misato tried in vain to calm her more volatile charge. "It was HIS turn to COOK!! Or have you forgotten that?" "You should calm yourself Pilot Sorhyu," came a soft voice from the lounge. "Your behavior will not hasten Shinji-kun's recovery." "Bite me, Wonderdoll." "I am not a doll." "Stuff it, First!" Sue watched from Shinji's room, sighing. 'Please come home with Shinji- kun, Ora.' A crashing sound followed by a stream of German curses reached her ears. 'Please. Bring him home. . .'  
  
NERV Medical, Room 403  
  
Ora sat up mindful of the hospital gown she wore. The steady beeping off to her left gave her relief, as it meant the patient next to her had stabilized. She started as the door opened. "Dr. Akagi told me you might be awake by now," said Fuyutsuki as he entered the room. "I am Kozo Fuyutsuki, the Sub-Commander of NERV. I already know your name, Ora." Noticing the fearful look in her eyes, Fuyutsuki pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. "I have heard many things about you, Ora. Not the least of which that you are a powerful psychic." He paused, letting Ora take in all that he said. "Dr. Akagi has already told me that you are uncomfortable with being tested and I can assure you that no one shall do so. On another note, I would like to say on behalf of myself and the command staff of NERV that we are extremely grateful to you." Ora sat up in the bed, confused. "Had I known how it would have affected him, I would have never allowed that interview to take place. As you probably know Shinji better than even Major Katsuragi, I don't think I have to explain any more to you." Blushing, Ora responded. "I-I don't think . . . I mean . . . he was just so alone. No one was there for him. I just wanted to do what I could; no one should have to live like that." Fuyutsuki let out a sigh. "I couldn't agree more." Fuyutsuki and Ora looked at each other for a long time. "You know what it's like to have to leave someone, don't you," said Fuyutsuki after what seemed like an eternity. "I-In a way, I guess. It's not something I am comfortable talking about," she said hesitantly. "That's quite alright, Ora," said Fuyutsuki. "I will leave now to let you rest. I wish both you and Shinji a speedy recovery." "Thank you, Professor Fuyutsuki." Fuyutsuki let out a chuckle as he stood and left the room. As she lay back down, she pondered the impressions she had gotten from Fuyutsuki. 'Shinji-kun is more important than he knows. Prof. Fuyutsuki sees him as a grandson; Misato-san sees him as a little brother; even Rei-kun and Asuka-kun seem to be rivals for his attentions.' She sighed to herself. 'The Bridge crew is also fond of him. I don't think I could even begin to imagine the damage that would be done if Shinji- kun were to die. Oh Kazuhiko, what should I do?' 


	4. At What Cost

Four Leaf Souls Disclaimer: I do NOT own Neon Genesis: Evangelion or Clover.  
  
At What Cost. . .  
  
"Mr. Ryu! What are you doing out of bed!?" Kazuhiko Fay Ryu gave the nurse a withering glare that said 'try and stop me', or at least he tried to, fighting exhaustion. "You've lost too much blood, Mr. Ryu, and I can't let you up for another four days at least," she told her reluctant charge as Kazuhiko fought to stay upright, clinging to the IV rack for support. "I'll take it from here, miss," came a youthful voice from the open door. "Ran? I thought you weren't supposed to be let out." The three-leaf thanked the nurse as she left. "General Ko gave me permission," he said. "She said that you were in mourning." "You don't know the half of it," said Kazuhiko, fighting back tears. A moment passed in silence. "It's Sue, isn't it?" Kazuhiko scoffed. "What made you think that?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Kazuhiko, I'm worried about you. Gingetsu is worried, too. Look, if you want to do something, go ahead. I too would be quite restless if out roles were reversed." Ran gave a chuckle. "You're going to have to do something though, and not rot in your guilt." Kazuhiko found he couldn't look the normally fragile boy in the eye. "Kazuhiko," he said in a gentler tone, "we all miss them, both Sue and Ora. Why do you think Gingetsu isn't here?" Kazuhiko didn't answer; instead, he turned to gaze out the window next to his bed. "Anyways, I got something for you. Well, Gingetsu pitched in a little for it." Saying that, Ran place a gift- wrapped two-foot high box marked "fragile" on the table next to the bed. After Ran had been gone for some time, Kazuhiko reached over and gingerly began to open the gift. Inside was a little Clover statue of Ora. 'Where are you; you can't be gone, I know it.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
June 14th, 2016 0940 hrs NERV Medical, Main Lobby  
  
"A-are you alright, Ora?" She looked down at the teenager in the chair beside her. "You don't have to worry Shinji-kun, I'm okay." A nervous pause. "Has anyone told you that you're a really nice person, Shinji-kun?" Shinji gave her a confused look. "W-well, not . . . really. Actually, I'm under the impression that I'd be of better use somewhere else," he said mournfully. "What gives you that impression, Shinji-kun?" The boy let out a lonely sigh. "It . . . it's just that . . . I just can't seem to be able to do anything. Ask Asuka; she tells me every day." He looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "Even Ayanami avoids me. I really am pathetic."  
Ora sat down in the chair next to his and lightly pinched his cheek. "Well I don't think you're pathetic, Shin-chan," she said, smiling.  
  
Katsuragi/Ikari/Sorhyu/Ayanami Apartment  
  
". . . and if I find out that he's skipping out on his day to cook, I'm gonna . . ." "Asuka, calm down, please," pleaded Sue, who was now well acquainted with the Second Child's fiery temper. "I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER CUP OF INSTANT!!" "Asuka, don't you think you're taking this a little far?" The redhead glared at the speaker, who flinched somewhat at her gaze. "I-I mean that Shinji-kun would n-never intentionally miss something, right?" "He's a big fat dumkopf Hikari, even you know that." "If you seek to depend upon Shinji-kun, why do you insult him so?" asked Rei from the lounge room. "Your dependence upon Shinji-kun's labors to satisfy your needs coupled with your behavior towards him is contradictory; I believe 'biting the hand that feeds you' would be an appropriate summary." Asuka opened her mouth to respond but found that she couldn't. "You know she's right Asuka," said Hikari. "I don't mean to lecture, but every time I see you with Shinji-kun, you've been treating him like a dog." "Well someone has to put him in his place," Asuka defended. "Besides, he's a spineless wuss anyways." Hikari and Sue could only sigh while Rei returned to her copy of 'Les Miserables'. A timid "wark?" came from the larger 'fridge' as Pen-Pen poked his head out to see if the fire had calmed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Kazuhiko, think about it!" puffed Ran as he attempted to catch up to his friend. "No-one saw the sniper, and the weapon found at the scene was a common make; the suspect could be anyone." Breathing hard, Kazuhiko leaned against a lamppost as his smaller friend reached him. "It was an Azaeiean make, I know it. Some ... kind of laser." "But ... that doesn't ... explain anything. What ... are you ... getting at ... Kazuhiko?" Ran panted. "Eighteen months ago, I asked you and Gingetsu about security, remember?  
  
|FLASHBACK|  
  
"You mean he's a Clover!?!" Gingetsu's hand never left the boy's shoulder. "Yes. Ran is a Three Leaf, the third of three. He has been conditionally been permitted to live outside the cage and his brothers are kept in the lab." "Three Leaf? Gingetsu, what are you talking about?" "There are three classifications of Clovers so far, being One, Two, and Three Leaves respectively." Kazuhiko gave Gingetsu a look. "Aren't you worried about security? What about the Azaeiean Army, or snipers?" "The most likely place they would attack would be the cage itself. It is reasonable to assume that this apartment would be overlooked in the event of an attack." 'How does he do that?' Kazuhiko wondered to himself. "O.k., you got me there. But still, what about snipers?" Gingetsu frowned thoughtfully for a moment, trying to remember what he was told. "I was informed that the higher level Clovers are powerful enough to interfere with a laser beam enough so a shot wouldn't be fatal; after all, most laser rifles are packed with electronics." "But still, wouldn't something happen if there was interaction between the laser's heat and a Clover's psychic energy?" Gingetsu looked at Kazuhiko for a moment. "Actually, I think the Wizards are trying to figure out what would happen if that interaction was to occur, Kazuhiko-san," said the little Ran. Gingetsu could barely keep a smirk from surfacing at Kazuhiko's priceless expression.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
"So you're saying that she may not be dead," said Ran. "Not just Ora Ran. Think about it; a fire creates a lot of heat too, right?" "So that means..." started Ran, a hopeful glint in his eye. "Yeah, they might both be alive somewhere..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
1030 hrs Tokyo-3 Shopping Mall  
  
Very few passers-by took notice of the group that sat near the fountain in the food court, as they looked just like any shoppers. Even the albino of the group. Shinji was still somewhat unused to see Rei in a casual white tee and denim shorts. Despite Misato having loaned said casual wear to the girl, they happened to be just the right size for Rei's slender body. Speaking of slender, Shinji never once forgot that he was the only male of their little sextet, which made him feel understandably self-conscious. Unbeknownst to the boy, Misato watched him with a mother's pride as he ate his relatively small lunch. Her eyes drifted towards the redhead to the right of Shinji, who was eating a very large (for the Japanese, anyway) meal of pizza. On the other side of Shinji, sat Rei eating a small salad. Despite the black mask she wore, Misato had come to be able to recognize Rei's emotional state through subtle facial tics and her body language. The fact that Rei was occasionally glancing at the boy next to her also hinted at the introspective girl's emotions. Finally, there was the most recent child who had entered her life. Although quite, Sue was more outgoing than Rei was, but also more melancholy at times, like Shinji except he was depressed almost constantly. As eh was watching her, Sue suddenly looked up at her and smiled. [What'cha thinking about, Misato- san?] Misato choked on her drink in surprise. "Misato-san? Are you alright?" asked Shinji. "Yeah, just went down the wrong tube. I'm fine, Shinji-kun." [Sorry about that Misato-san.] 'Can you not burst in like that next time? I mean, I know you're a telepath, but just don't do that too often.' [Am I interrupting anything?] came Ora's voice in her mind. 'Nah. Sue just startled me, that's all. You thinking about the kids too, Ora?' [Yes. You seem to have a very tightly-knit family, Misato.] 'I guess you could say that, considering none of them are related to me in any way,' she thought as she watched Sue resume eating a vanilla pudding. [You're a very lucky woman Misato.] 'Thanks, I guess. Things aren't always as peaceful as this, especially when Rei first moved in.' [Asuka is still getting used to living with her, isn't she?] 'Yeah. So do you have any family?' Ora visibly flinched at the question. 'Something wrong?' [Well, you could say that. It's not something I like talking about. I had to...leave the one I love.] 'Something came up?' [You...could say that.] 'Did either of you want to leave?' [No. I guess I was forced to.] 'Well, I'll help you get back to him. You deserve it.'  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know I promised a week, but with having to look after my mom after breaking her leg in December, things haven't exactly been peaceful. That plus homework, and I've had barely any time to write at all. I'll try to have the next parts up for "The Interview" and "Four Leaf Souls" as soon as possible. Also, would anyone mind reading "The Gateway" in the Starcraft section and review it? I kinda feel I wrote it for nothing. Oh yeah, I might bring Kaji in next chapter, as well as some Maya and a little more Ritsuko. L8ters. 


	5. Discovery

Four Leaf Souls  
Chapter 5  
Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own NGE or Clover. Wish I could, though!  
  
June 15th, 2140 hrs Test cage No.6, Simulation Plug #3, NERV Geofront  
  
"Shinji, you're going to have to concentrate harder." Said pilot could only grimace. "Sorry Dr. Akagi. I'll try." Ritsuko sighed. 'His scores have fallen like rocks ever since the Seventeenth,' she thought. '34%, that's only just above startup. Not good.' "Maya-kun, shut down the test plugs. We're going to try testing with the real thing to see if things come up differently. Shinji-kun, we're going to try in Unit-01, so you can relax for a little." "Alright." After closing the channel, Shinji relaxed his tense body as the LCL began to drain. 'Will this ever end?' the boy thought to himself. 'Is this all I have to live for?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
With his release officially confirmed, Kazuhiko Fay Ryu walked the few blocks to Gingetsu and Ran's apartment. Upon arrival, he found Ran connected to the 'Net. "Find anything?" The slow sideways motion of Ran's head gave all the answer he needed. That and Ran couldn't spare the mental capacity for anything much more complex so great the strain of the connection. Sighing, he sat down on a spare bed. "Don't worry," said Ran's voice from a tinny loudspeaker next to the apparatus. "We'll find something." "I hope you're right..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
2205 hrs, EVA Cage No.5, NERV Geofront  
  
The familiar low vibration seemed to flow through him as the startup sequence played out. "Stages 154 to 3157 cleared, Sempai." "Activation in 32 seconds, Dr. Akagi." The control room chatter faded into the background as Shinji synchronized with the biomechanical beast he was sitting in. "How is everything, Ikari-kun?" "Everything seems normal, Dr. Akagi," he answered with no small hint of anxiety. "Oh and Shinji-kun?" "Yes Dr Akagi?" "Major Katsuragi and the bridge crew thought it would be best for a less formal atmosphere."  
  
Knowing that her link to the plug was audio only, Ritsuko smiled slightly to herself as Shinji's face brightened considerably. "Now remember that this is still a test environment, so you and your friends will have to behave themselves," she said, both to the pilot and the small group of 8th graders that had gathered at the large armored window. "I...I...." The blond boy stood, mouth open wide, staring at the single most feared war machine in history. "Ey, Ken! Snap out of it!" shot the taller boy next to him, smacking the back of his head. "Kensuke, are you ok? What's wrong with Kensuke, Touji?" asked Sue, who was next to an open-mouthed Hikari. "Ken's just died an' gone ta heaven. He's been waiting almost a year and a half to see Unit-01 up so close," he said, gesturing with his artificial arm out the huge armored window.  
  
"Why does everyone think that baka hentai is so special anyways? I'm the best pilot," came a very familiar voice. Asuka, Rei, and Ora stood next to Misato and Ritsuko.  
  
"How long did it take you to complete basic EVA-OPS training, Second Child?" Touji, Sue, and Misato flinched knowing that Ritsuko only used that tone of voice when she was annoyed. "Seven years and two months," mumbled Asuka. "Did the Third Child have the advantage of basic training when he got here?" "No." "There, you just answered your own question."  
  
"Startup in ten seconds..." Shinji tightened his grip on the controls as the last ten seconds counted down. "Things look good to go, Shinji-kun," came Ritsuko's voice from a small video window that had opened. Scanning those assembled, Shinji's eyes wandered to Ora, standing behind Rei. As he gazed at her smiling face, he noticed something. Just as the countdown reached zero, he noticed a small tattoo of a four-leaf clover just below her breastbone...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ran's scream brought both Gingetsu and Kazuhiko running. They were having a semi-casual conversation over green tea, so both their coats now held stains. "RAN!" The three-leaf had fallen out of his chair and was clutching his head and attached headset in a silent scream of convulsive agony. Both the kludged together unit and the wireless transceiver seemed to glow. "Ran, what's wrong!?" Touching the youth, Gingetsu was blown back by a powerful shock, and hit the far wall. "RAN!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
2205 hrs, EVA Cage No.5, NERV Geofront  
  
"Sync rate climbing! 297%!" "It's going berserk!" The violet beast called Evangelion tore free of its bindings, its steel jaw open in a silent scream of agonized rage. "Everyone, away from the windows!" A steel arm jerked both Ritsuko and Hikari away as a massive fist struck the wall just above the window, causing it to shatter. "Maya, eject the plug!" "No response! The command wasn't accepted! Command override overridden!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Somewhere above the Sea of Dirac  
  
The sea of LCL seemed to stretch on to infinity. The mirror-like surface of Dirac as serene and peaceful. As such, nothing noted the two essences passing through each other from portals of light...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"...Ran? Ran, wake up."  
  
[What? Where am I?]  
  
"His eyes are opening. He'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
[Who are you?]  
  
"You know I'm not about to let you loose another one, Kazuhiko."  
  
"That was very low, Gingetsu."  
  
[Kazuhiko. I've heard that name before...]  
  
"C'mon, help me get him on the bed. Are you okay Ran?" He felt the soft material of the bed against his back. Trying to sit up, he suddenly felt very awkward. 'What? Did I age? This is a senior's body,' he thought, looking at his long and slender arms and legs. The white-haired man with the dark glasses spoke to him. "Ran, are you alright?" "W-Who's Ran?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
2210 hrs, EVA Cage No.5, NERV Geofront  
  
"Sync has peaked at 501%!" 1st Lieutenant Maya Ibuki was in a mild state of panic; max sync was always thought to be 437%. Apparently, that was incorrect. Looking at her console monitor, she noticed the pilot stirring. "Sempai! He's awake! Shinji are you alright?" Everyone had gathered around Maya's console, fixated on the blurry image. "Can you boost the signal?" asked a girl, probably Sue. "I'll try..." A faint groan came from the speaker next to the monitor. "Shinji, what happened?" Shinji then looked up, his face towards the camera in the plug. His eyes were a light green.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"You're K-Kazuhiko?" Both Kazuhiko and Gingetsu were dumbfounded. Why didn't Ran recognize them? Then, Gingetsu's brows furrowed. Since when did Ran have blue eyes? "S-Sorry. One of my friends mentioned someone named Kazuhiko." Kazuhiko twitched. "Friend? Please, enlighten us," he said, his voice made hard and edgy with anxiety. Gingetsu threw him a look as if to say 'down boy!' "S-She's about my guardian's age, a-and she sings in the mornings..." "WHAT IS HER NAME!?!" Unable to remain in control, Kazuhiko was now practically throttling the poor boy. Gingetsu could only massage his forehead to ward off the threatening migraine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
2211 hrs, EVA Cage No.5, NERV Geofront.  
  
He looked up at the video link seemingly floating in space. He saw them, both of them. Alive and well. "O-Ora? Sue?" He felt awkward as he got up out of the pilot's seat and drifted through the LCL towards the image. 'LCL? How did I know that this liquid is LCL? And why am I in a child's body?' "Shinji? Are you feeling alright?" asked the tall brunette. He smiled gently. "No Ora, I'm not Shinji." Her eyes widened as recognition hit her like an N2 mine. "Ran?..." "Yes, it's me. I'm glad to know that Kazuhiko was right about both of you." "Kazuhiko? You've seen him?" asked Sue, speaking for the first time. The boy nodded affirmative. "He misses you both terribly. I'm only glad our searching wasn't in vain."  
  
So, they finally find each other (I think we could all see some kind of Evangelion-related incident coming sooner or later). So, will Sue, Ora, and Kazuhiko ever find a way to communicate directly with each other? And what will the Bastard King do when he finds out about this? Sorry I wasn't able to get and character introspection in this chapter, but things just wrapped up on their own. I will try to do so for next chapter. Maybe I'll even be able to squeeze a little Kaji in.  
  
Until next time!  
  
P.S: The Pairings Vote is still on. We'll see how things turn out, ne? 


	6. Inner Heart

**Four Leaf Souls**

**Chapter 6: Inner Heart**

June 16th, 0930 hrs

Apartment 09027, NERV Geofront

1st Lieutenant Maya Ibuki sat at her kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. As she sipped the now lukewarm liquid, her thoughts drifted towards the boy that seemed to be on everyone's mind these days: the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. The Commander had ordered poor Shinji into a quarantine facility for a week –long medical exam. Adding to that, her Sempai's "side project" had been revealed to everyone, including her, on the command bridge. Up until that test, Misato's new roomies had been a mystery to many. The good doctor's current theory was that this "Ran"-presumably a powerful psychic- had been able to briefly possess Shinji's body while his sync was above 500. During that time, a great deal had been revealed about Ora and Sue. According to "Ran", both girls were supposedly dead: Ora had been shot and Sue had committed suicide. Also, they had shared a very close platonic relationship with each other. In terms of affections, they shared a man named Kazuhiko Fay Ryu, a retired special operative of some sort. Sighing, she read her copy of the test evaluation a fourth time to try to understand what had happened.

1935 hrs.

Special Medical Quarantine Facility #0024

Suite 0336, NERV Geofront

"...but...but..." "No 'buts' Shinji-kun. I know you don't like needles, so let's just get this over with." Shinji Ikari, Third Child, Angel-slayer, and master of the violet beast flinched as Dr. Ritsuko Akagi cleaned a wicked-looking syringe. "EVA Pilot or not, you still need your shots." Resigned to his fate, Shinji sighed. Several moments passed in silence. "Where's Ora and Sue? What'll happen to them?" Ritsuko found that she couldn't answer. "I...I don't know..."

Katsuragi/Ikari/Sorhyu/Ayanami Residence

"I don't know." Rei Ayanami, although certainly not the most outgoing person, had latched onto the newcomers fairly quickly. "Have you asked Dr. Akagi?" Sue had been especially open to her. As a matter of fact, Rei had learned that Sue had been raised in a manner similar to herself. In a way, they were like true sisters. "She doesn't know either. All I know is that they're also being held in quarantine." Rei sighed in evident disappointment. "A damn shame too, Wondergirl. I was getting to like them."

June 19th, 1330 hrs

Office of the Supreme Commander, NERV Geofront

"This wasn't in the scenario." The ceramic mug was set down on the large desk. "Merely unexpected. However, I cannot allow their continued presence. Besides, useless things have no place here; I have already made sure that the Third Child understands this." Showing no outward reaction, Lt. Commander Fuyutsuki turned to leave. 'I must warn Dr Akagi.' "Oh, and one more thing..." Fuyutsuki stopped, his calm exterior barely in place. "Those two are not to be here by the end of the Solstice."

June 20th, 0530 hrs

Special Medical Quarantine Facility #0024

Suite 2274, NERV Geofront

Sue lay in her bed, her hand held above her. Now let your eyes go out of focus. Do you see anything? N-wait! I see...a light green-ish...something Ora's happiness and pride drifted through her link. Your doing great Sue! It took me a lot more tries before I could start reading auras, being a One Leaf then. Wait, you _were _a One Leaf? A flash of surprise and fear drifted through the link. There's someone coming. We'll continue later. Alright, and thanks. Breaking the link, Sue sighed. She could only imagine what was happening to Ora in the room down the hall. "Sue, can we come in?" Surprised, Sue sat up and pressed the button on the intercom. "Fuyutsuki-san? Is that you? Of course you may."

The windowless door opened, admitting Fuyutsuki, Ora, and Dr. Akagi. The doctor carefully closed the door behind her. "Wha? What's going on?" "Surveillance of this room has been temporarily disabled. Its safe to tell them," said Fuyutsuki, looking around. Not bothering to sit down, Ritsuko spoke. "You two are going to have to get out of here." Ignoring the women's confused expressions, she continued. "The commander wants you two to _disappear_ by tomorrow."

0555 hrs

Special Medical Quarantine Facility #0024

Suite 2302, NERV Geofront

Dull cobalt eyes stared up at the bare white ceiling, unfocused and apathetic. So lost in his thoughts, the eyes' owner didn't notice the door to his room opening. "Shinji-kun?" Blinking, Shinji sat up in the bed. "Ibuki-san? Am I needed for something?" Maya went up to his bed and sat down in one of the chairs next to it. "Please Shinji-kun, call me Maya," she said, her cheeks tinted pink. "Actually, Kozou-san wanted to talk to you. He'll be here in a minute or so." Now despite Asuka's frequent claims to the contrary, Shinji was a master of the art of observation, specifically people watching. As such, he noticed Maya's concerned expression. "Is something wrong, Maya-san?" 'His eyes. Oh god, his eyes...' Maya couldn't stop herself from staring, rapidly losing herself in orbs of deep sapphire. What his voice couldn't convey, his eyes told all. 'Oh Shinji, if you only knew.'

"M-Maya-san?" Shinji was, at this point, very nervous: this attractive young woman he barely knew was hugging him. As the seconds passed, he grew more accustomed to the friendly contact and slowly retuned the embrace. "Thank you Shinji..."

Tokyo-3 Imperial Grand Hotel

Ambassadorial Suite; Rm. 1804

"...yes, I did. No I didn't expect it," said the man into the phone. "Look, you told me 'kid', right? That was no kid that was a boy, a little boy. How do you expect me to... NO! I'm not gonna do it!" By now the man was practically yelling into the phone. "Look, if this was for someone like Nixon, maybe, but a kid barely into middle school? Oh, really? Well whoop-de-fckin'- do! Do it yourself!" Cutting off his boss' reply, Marcus Ridge slammed the headset into its cradle. His normally slick hair was all messed and it looked as if he hadn't shaved. His loose tie and shirt flopping about, he sat down heavily into the desk chair. 'I never expected a _child_,' he thought to himself. "That kid, Shinji," he said to himself "What happened to that poor kid to make him do that?" "You really want to know?" "Who's there?" Another man stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want?" The man smiled. "The same thing as you." He walked over to the window, shutting the blinds. "Now I just happened to be able to 'listen in' on your little conversation. A smear campaign against a teenager? For shame. He's been hurt enough." Ridge looked at the man. "Who are you?" "You can call me Kaji..."

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Well, the Bastard King is making his move and someone wants to bash Shinji on international TV. What's the deal, you ask? Well, I'm just as in the dark as you, so hang tight until the next update.

P.S.: Pairings Vote still up. Who should finally bag the slippery Third Child? (No slash, people)

P.P.S.: Think I should try an EVA/Warcraft crossover?


End file.
